American Werewolves
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: The Leagues been called back together again. This time the adventure strikes a little too close to Sawyer's home life than he'd like. Werewolves terrorizing American soil. Not it Sawyer can stop it...With a little help of the league. Maybe Sawyer/OC CONTINUED Chapter Two replaced with REAL chapter two.
1. Reunion

[I don't own LXG. ((**Wish I did, I'd have tons of money right now**)) Here's my first attempt at a fan fiction for this. Takes place after the first movie. ((**Well duh…where else would it take place?**)) It could've taken place DURING the movie! ((**And where would the fun be in that?**)) SHUT UP! ((**You know I'm right**)) That's it! NO MORE FANFICTION FOR YOU! ((**…**)) Anyways, without further ado ((**Stop wasting their time**)) AHEM! I give you chapter one. Please Read. ((**What else would they be doing?**)) Anyways. I am taking great liberties with this- ((**SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!**))]

Chapter One 'Reunion'

"They say there's this League," a masculine voice cut into my afternoon nap. I'd been laying out on a red couch, trying to sleep. A cool damp rag laid folded up on my forehead. I had a slightly Native American look. My skin wasn't nearly as dark as my father's was but it was much darker than the majority of American woman I was forced to hang out with. It was only proper for a woman of my status. What status was that? I was the daughter of a Native American chief and my mother was the daughter of a wealthy accountant. Ah. Apparently wealthy suitors were attracted to Native American woman. Something about the mysterious appeal we emitted. I didn't really understand it.

"Like baseball?" I questioned a little too loudly. I could feel the dark look from my grandfather for interrupting his friend. My mother's father. He was still hoping to somehow salvage his own daughter's wrecked choices. I smiled faintly at the thought of her act of rebellion. She had truly loved my father though. However. Sir Isaac believed that woman should be seen and not heard. Very strict in that. I was a constant reminder of why. "Grandfather?" I asked tiredly, sitting up. I wore a simple peach colored dress. The bodice of which was uncomfortable and tight. Making me feel stuffy and hot. Hence why I'd been forced to lay down. I didn't understand why woman had to wear so many layers. Men looked quite comfortable in their clothing.

"Ah…Isabel…Young Sawyer was asking around for you," Isaac said with a slight knowing look. I could tell what he was thinking. Trying to once again arrange some type of marriage for me. It wouldn't work out. I refused any suitor he tried to set up. Always finding a way out of it. I saw the anger raising in his face. "However I have found you another suitor…You do remember Sir Humphrey the fourth?" I did indeed and grimaced at that. The only other male present chuckled slightly and received a withering glance from my grandfather that shut him up instantly. I almost felt sorry for him. I rose as gracefully as I could from the couch, which wasn't very lady-like. I swear these dresses kept getting more and more ridiculous as time went by. I felt like I was being swallowed by them. I gave a polite curtsey to my grandfather and his guest.

"I bid you ado grandfather," I told him before leaving. The maid started to ask something about needing to call a chaperone for me. I declined quickly, insisting that I did not need one. I was one of those young rebellious types of woman. The ones who sought to change the public's opinion on them. I exited the building and must note that it was a pleasant surprise to find Tom Sawyer leaning against the wall as if waiting for me. "Mister Sawyer!" I exclaimed loudly with pleasant delight. He smirked knowingly and gave me a small wink.

"Well Miss. Nook…Seems like you're without an escort on this fine day. It'd be my pleasure to…escort you around," Tom said with that mischievous grin of his as he offered me his arm. I suppressed a giggle, trying to be serious with him. It was very hard.

"Oh but of course Mr. Sawyer," I replied with as much seriousness as I could muster as I took his arm, resting my fingers lightly against muscled skin. His boyish charms never failed to entice me, too bad Isaac hated him. I never did figure that one out, and Tom wasn't one to speak of the past. We continued onwards done the street. The pins in my hair were starting to bother me but I couldn't do much about them. They held back thick curls of dark black hair. Not that thin fine hair like most Americans had. The kind we Native Americans were known for. Somehow the ladies of the house had teased it into such elaborate curls.

"Miss. Nook?" Tom inquired gently, breaking into my thoughts.

"Pardon me…I was…astray in my thoughts," I replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Quite alright…I was just reminding you to call me Tom," he replied with a light laugh. Something had changed about him. Something I couldn't quite lay my finger on. He'd grown since we'd last met.

"Only if you agree to stop calling me Miss. Nook," I told him. His smile widened.

"Of course," he agreed all too eagerly to please me. There was something in his eyes. Some conflict pushed away behind this…mask of…faked joy? Yes he was happy to see me but I'd be a liar to say something hadn't happen.

"Tom…How was your…trip?" I inquired, softly. Knowing he'd left on some secret agent stuff. Tom wasn't suppose to tell people these things, but for some unknown reason he trusted me. I didn't have anyone else to tell I suppose. I wasn't seeking a higher place in the world just my own life path. We continued on our stroll, finding our way to the park.

"Well…it was…different," he admitted looking away. I released his arm pinning him with a look.

"Tom…What happened?" I asked softly. He took a deep breath, met my eye and told me a fabulous story. Needless to say I laughed lightly at the end of it. It was too fanatical for me to believe in. "Honestly Tom…You don't need to make such false accusations just to amuse me…" I trailed off at his look. "…You're telling the truth…" I paused, allowing some time for my brain to wrap around this. Vampires, Invisible men and an almost father figure to Tom dying. Sheesh. What a curve ball. I pulled Tom into a hug, a bit surprised when he allowed me. The odd thing about it…I liked it. The feel of his strong arms as they embraced me. I allowed my head to rest against his chest, his chin just barely atop my head. We were almost of similar height. "I'm so sorry…" He didn't say anything and we remained like this for a bit longer.

"T-tom…Sorry to interrupt," a voice called out and I glanced up to see a red-headed nervous looking man. Tom let go of me immediately and I felt a bit of….regret? I was puzzled. Tom and I were like brother and sister. Right?

"Henry? Something wrong?" Tom asked, immediately all business.

"Uh…" the man said glancing at me nervously. Tom sighed, giving me an apologetic look.

"Duty calls," he told me and I gave a slight understanding nod. He surprised me when he kissed my cheek lightly. "Until we meet again." Then he and the other man were gone just as quickly. Leaving me pretty darn confused as to what to do. My fingertips lightly touched my cheek where his lips had been not too long ago. My heart sped up and I felt heat rushing into my cheeks.

** / ** / ** / ** / ** -Somewhere else- ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** /

"What do we have?" Tom inquired as he entered the small room where the team was waiting for him. He'd actually been called back by the American Service but had been deployed again to the league when it appeared a problem had shown up on American soil. A problem that needed the help of…others.

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that Mina muttered something about werewolves," the voice of Skinner floated through the air. It was hard to tell where, but the coat in the shape of a man gave it away. The referred to vampire was nowhere to be seen.

"Legends-" Tom almost said dismissively but trailed off. Vampires were legendary but they existed. Mina was a prime example of this. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose," Alright…What do we know about them?"

"Not a damn thing," Skinner replied, waving about a glass of Scotch.

"Myth has it that only silver bullets can kill them…They transform during the full moon…but other than that they are…ordinary people," Henry Jekyll read aloud from a book. Captain Nemo tilted his head forward thoughtfully at that, fingering the helm of his sword. American Werewolves. Interesting. Skinner took another sip of his drink, invisible features become a prominent frown.

"How soon until the next full moon?" Tom asked with that thoughtful look in his eyes. Henry seemed to debate it, flipping through another small chart of his.

"Three days," he replied and met Tom's eyes," You have a plan?" The almost mischievous grin was enough an answer to anyone as words.

[Alright Chaps. A very short chapter. ((**I thought you said it was going to be longer**)) Well, it was~ but…things came up…and I uh…wanna see how people like it first…A lot of my stories are like that actually. ((**Psh…We haven't even gotten to the interesting part yet. Why are you cutting it off here? What about when Sawyer be-**)) SHUSH! *sounds of struggle* Ah, anyways. Please review this. Let me know what you think so far…I'll continue anyways even if I don't get a review…((**I'll have to comfort her when she does cry…Sheesh, weak human emotion.**)) Ugh….Just click the review button and give me a little shout out. It's my first LXG fan fiction- ((**Didn't you say that earlier?**)) NEVER HURTS TO MENTION AGAIN!))


	2. Plans

[((**I'll make the disclaimers here. We don't OWN LXG. But I wish I did…Then I'd have a life. Here is the second chapter, influenced more by me than by her. Enjoy~ And let's just say it WILL be longer…and there WILL be gore…worthy of that mature rating…**)) AND maybe I'll throw in some romance! ((**How did you get out?**)) You were distracted by The Exorcist on TV…((**I see…I see…Yes very well. A compromise. I get to write MY GORE…and you can write that crappy romantic goop people like…Seriously people? WHO WANTS ROMANCE WHEN YOU CAN READ ABOUT A HEAD BEING-**)) SHUSH! You keep trying to GIVE things away…Sheesh…]

Chapter Two 'Plans'

"Miss. Nook…It's my pleasure to see you," a nasally voice said from behind me. I suppressed a shudder. The heat of the crowded room was consuming me. I felt like a doll. Trapped within the folds of the rose petal dress I was stuck in. Folds and ripples and lace and buttons. The small dainty fan I'd been allowed didn't seem to be catching any air like it should have been. I forced a fake smile into place before looking around to see none other than Sir Humphrey. Oh lord have mercy on me. He was quite heavyset and a whole two heads shorter than myself. His mop of black hair was anything but attractive as it was sleeked back with bits of grease. His face was a bright pink from the exestuation it took to walk here. I must admit it was indeed hot. "Might I…have your hand in dance?" I didn't want to, but a glance at my grandfather not too far away told me I must play nicely. I accepted his hand in assisting me up from my seat. We made our way out into the throng of dancing pairs. "You know…You look beautiful today." One of my eyebrows rose. "I-I mean…You're pretty any other time-" He muttered, stepping hard on my left foot.

"ow!" I hissed out, giving him a reproachful look.

"m-my mistake ma'am…Uhm…Might I add that I find you very pleasing to the eye?" he inquired as we spun around another couple. My right foot received the same treatment as earlier and a scowl replaced my forced smile. I withdrew my hand from his.

"If you don't mind, I'd like this dance," a familiar voice drawled out from behind me. I whirled around a bit shocked to find none-other-than Tom Sawyer here. I thought he had other plans. He took my hand and we whirled away, leaving Humphrey feeling humiliated. I didn't entirely blame him. The whirling motion added some air current to bath my flushed face. "You do look ravishing tonight…But…might I add that you seem a bit…tired…are you alright?" I glanced up to meet his eyes and stumbled a bit, stepping lightly on his foot. He didn't seem to notice.

"I yes…Tom…I'm fine…Just…This dress is terrible," I replied, and indicated the crowd," so many people and…the heat of it all…"

"How about we take a walk outside then? Just to escape the crowd for a bit?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked, eyes lighting up at the idea. He grinned and escorted me outside. I must admit it was quite nice to be out of the heat. I kept my fingers on his forearm as we walked down the sidewalk again. The night was still young it would appear. "oh…Look at that…" I said and his eyes followed mine to the moon above us. Something about it made him tense. "Tom? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…Its fine," he replied, face lighting up again with that smile. Even here I could tell he was hiding something from me. This death of Quatermain had gotten to him pretty heavily, still affecting him. I stopped us and he gave me an uncertain look.

"Tom…You've trusted me before…Please don't push me out now," I told him, gently trailing a finger across his cheek. He leaned forward and our lips met. I wasn't quite prepared for that. It was…improper to say the least. My tension must've alerted him to my discomfort. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," he told me quickly, backing away from me. I was a bit dazed. A loud forlorn howl ripped through the night air followed by someone's death scream. A young woman's. Tom took off running and I was quick behind him. I lost him after a few turns though and ended up slowing to a bit of a halt. A white…what the hell was that?…went tearing past me, startling me. It took a sharp turn and I followed after it. Tom was kneeling beside someone. My breath caught in my throat. Others were climbing out of the car. My hands trembled as I stepped closer, one to my mouth. The young woman was none other than Rebecca Smitherton. I'd had tea with her only a few days ago. Her translucent blonde curls had come undone from her bun and her white evening gown was stained crimson. She laid in a pool of blood, her throat ripped clean open along with her stomach. I felt sick.

"Rebecca," I said loudly, eyes watering up.

"Isabel!" Tom exclaimed, seeing that I'd followed him. He stood up quickly. I shook my head before turning to run away. What had happened? Some animal? Rebecca…sweet little Rebecca. Strong arms caught me and I was pulled into an embrace by Tom, where I began to cry. "Shh shh shh….It's okay…It's okay…" He told me comfortingly, running a soothing hand up and down my back. I was shaking and couldn't stop.

** / *** / ** / ** / ** / ((Sometime later)) ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** /

I sat with hands curled around a cup of steaming tea with a blanket wrapped around me. The doctor…Jekyll or something had said I was in a mild shock, nothing to worry my head about. I just needed to stay warm and drink something soothing. Hot tea was soothing I suppose. I sat in a chair, not entirely listening as Tom carried on a conversation with two others. Doctor Jekyll…and some man called Nemo. I myself had other thoughts. Why was Rebecca out by herself? Where was sir Hank? Everyone knew it was no secret that Frederick Hank had a liking to Rebecca. Rebecca had a liking to him. They were a perfect match and had been courting for a few months. Some speculated that Frederick was going to propose to Rebecca in a few nights.

"-victim of a werewolf," Nemo said with a slight incline of his head. I glanced up, eyes focusing on the man. Werewolf? Well…if there were vampires there could be Werewolves.

"I would have to agree," Henry concurred with a slight nod of his head. The doctor of chemistry and medicine. I fiddled with the sleeve of my rose dress. Tom glanced at me.

"Isabel…You okay?" he asked me. Tom knew me better than most.

"Yes Tom," I replied and received that charming smile. Tom patted the top of my hand that rested on the arm of the chair.

"I've seen that look before," Tom told me," What are you thinking about?"

"Rebecca," I admitted, and Nemo's eyes narrowed.

"You are a friend of the deceased?" he asked me. Tom glanced to him.

"Friend would be loosely applied," I admitted, taking a sip of the hot tea. It burned my tongue slightly and I winced setting it down to finish cooling off. "Her father and my grandfather are…acquaintances…naturally we were expected to socialize. So yes. I knew the deceased quite well."

"Would you perhaps know why she was without escort?" Tom inquired, his train of thought following mine.

"I don't really know…Normally she'd be with Frederick…The two are rarely seen without the other…Rumor had it that the man was going to propose to her soon…" I murmured, voice growing quiet," I wonder where he was…"

"Mina! Honestly, I meant nothing by it!" a new voice was heard outside the door. It swung open and a fairly attractive woman entered the room. She seemed…older despite her looks. Her eyes went to me, then to Tom who was hovering almost protectively over me.

"Welcome back Miss. Harker," Nemo said with a polite bow of his head.

"Evening Nemo," she replied in that mysteriously accented voice. Her eyes found their way back to mine. Another man entered with…no eyes…and a white face…a bit splotchy towards the ear line as he appeared not to really have a face…The only shape he had came from his ominous trench coat.

"Whose this?" the voice inquired and the white-faced man tilted his head. I could feel those sightless eyes gazing upon me. Sent a small shiver down my spine.

"Isabel Nook," Nemo informed him.

"Ah…Skinner…Gentlemen thief at your service," Skinner, the…invisible man?…told me with a mock bow. It didn't really suit him. I glanced at Tom.

"I should take you home," Tom told me. I stood up, putting the quilted blanket down on the chair behind me. Tom headed for the door, slipping past Skinner and Mina.

"It was nice meeting you," I said politely before following. "Tom. Wait up…Tom!" I exclaimed, hurrying after him. He only slowed down once we were outside the house. "Tom…What in the world is wrong with you?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if fighting off a headache. "Tom…You've always spoke quite frank with me and I'll have that same manner of tongue now. Whatever is wrong? You trust me, yes?" I insisted, reaching to take his hand in mine so it wasn't on his face any longer. His eyes met mine, and there was something in them that startled me. I took a step back and Tom looked away, then back at me with that charming smile on his face. He seemed a tad bit apologetic though and gently squeezed my hand that was around his. He took it and pressed a light kiss to the bare knuckles, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I should return you home," He murmured, but his eyes on mine told me that we wouldn't be making it home if I went with him now. I pulled my hand lightly back from his with a rather disapproving look at him.

"I don't know whatever is wrong with you Tom, that you wouldn't trust me like you have always trusted me…but I will not have you talk to me in such a manner," I snapped at him, before turning to head off," I will simply walk home myself." An arm caught mine and spun me around.

"Even after what you've seen?" He demanded, indicating with a gesture around us," Despite the fact that there's a MONSTER out there that killed one of your friends?" His eyes bore into mine as if trying to get me to accept something that I didn't even know yet. I blinked a few times in confusion and winced as Tom's grip became a little too firm on my arm.

"Tom…you're hurting me," I murmured, and he let go with an apology before catching the attention of one of the other males who were in the household before asking them to escort me back to my own premises. I watched as Tom headed off and I was worried about that man. I had to ward off the attack of several of the households overly-worried maids until they informed me that my grandfather wanted a word with me in the study room. I sighed before heading into the room where he waited with a man I had never seen before.

"Finally…You have decided to grace us with your presence," my grandfather murmured and I couldn't help but feel the other guy eyeing me up as if purchasing something. He was very tall with a hooked nose and long black hair tied back in a small black band at the back of his head. He wore a black suit that was personally tailored to him as he turned to regard my grandfather.

"She will do nicely," the tall man said, his pale skin making him seem almost deathly ill as he turned beady black eyes back to me. "Yes…she will do quite nicely… We will take care of her at the institute until she is ready to return to society… Women can be so fickle in the mind…sometimes it amazes me that we don't see them when they completely lose their minds. I'm quite glad you caught this sickness in the earlier stages…She will make a viable test subject." I felt my blood run cold in my veins.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, stunned now at what was really happening before me. I suddenly knew where this man was from. He ran the local asylum for the insane, mostly being young women who wanted freedom. I backed up from the room, looking for some manner of escape.

"Ah, I see precisely what you mean now," The man who looked like Death murmured as he stepped closer to me. I felt my breathe pick up and my heart speed in my chest. No one had ever gotten out, because they'd been made insane within those walls which were meant to cure us. I knew my rebellion had been pushing my grandfather, and my continual turn down of his suitors he set up for me…I knew it would all catch up to me soon enough but to have reached this point.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nook… You've forced me into this position," My grandfather told me, looking none too pleased with the situation. I wondered just what had pushed him to this and my eyes darted back to the man who was trying to take me away. He had to have something to do with this.

"I've never had someone of your descent in my walls before," the man murmured, reaching forward with skeleton fingers to gentle tease at a trendily of hair that had gotten free. I now knew why the maids had been in a tizzy. They knew what was happening. I had to get out. I swallowed, trying to be calm about this situation.

"May I…May I collect myself within the washroom for a second?" I murmured as if defeated. He seemed to smile at me.

"Of course…Do not tarry though, I have a busy schedule to keep," He said and returned to talk with my grandfather. I very slowly made my way out of the room and down the hall where two maids were waiting for me. One of them had clothes in her hands. The other had some small bag with her.

"You can't go with him," the first maid hissed as we entered the wash room and they helped me undress before giving me men's clothing. I frowned at it even as they demonstrated how to wear it. My chest was bounded by some rolled bandage to keep it tighter against my chest even as an over-sized shirt was pulled over my head and I was given a rather large jacket as well as men pants. I must admit to not quite understanding it all. Even as they undid the curls in my hair and with a look of regret one of the maids took shearing scissors to it, cutting it to just below my chin before pulling it back into a little ponytail flop that I'd seen some of the younger males had. I almost appeared to be a younger male who had yet to gain his entire maturity of adult-hood. A large hat was shoved on top of my head, floppy of course due to size and appearing to be some kind of hat a carry-boy would have when running errands. I glanced quizzical at the little bag that was handed to me.

"It isn't much," the second maid informed me with slight reluctance," But it is enough to at least be a small start…you can use it to get far enough away…The best of luck…" I was ushered out the back way and I stared at my household in slight dismay at the suddenness of the event. The lack of hair had me feeling like I should be hyperventilating but I kept it together. My skin would definitely get some questions around here for work wise because white men were superior here still. I swallowed nervously as I made my way down the alley. I had no escort, and I'd never taken it for granted before until this moment. I heard shouting in the house, obviously my disappearance had been noticed rather quickly and the doors burst open as my grandfather ran out along with the man of death himself. They both stared at me from across the street.

"You are quite right…she is entirely daft," the man murmured and indicated to someone to come grab me. It was one of the street police. I took off running, glad to have sturdier boots on then what I'd on before. These were meant for hard work. Still, the police were much faster than I was as they'd been trained for this and I hadn't really run a day in my life. I ducked down an alley and smacked into someone rather hard…They were tall and extremely hairy and very muscular. My hat got into my face as I sprawled onto my back and I heard a very deep growl pick up just as the police shouted 'Halt' as they skidded around the corner. They froze and I felt hot breath on me before something leapt over me, knocking my hat off and I caught what could've been an extremely hairy dog? No. I tipped my head backwards and my eyes grew wide as I watched an extremely tall, very large and hairy creature…start ripping the guards into pieces. A hand flew towards me and its owners arm landed on my other side as guts splattered the wall nearest me. I scrambled up, trying not to gather attention. The police screams died out as they were taken care of and disposed of. I backed up slowly, trembling and uncertain of what was going to happen next. The creature slowly turned and I could see its brownish fur and its very sharp teeth glinting in the light of the full moon. It threw its head back and let out a loud bone-chilling howl and I knew what it was.

A were-wolf… In America. It lowered its muzzle and snarled at me, taking a step closer to me. There was a few loud pops or bangs and it howled, lunging away from me even as I fell back to my butt from shock as it raced off. Someone rushed past me to chase it, firing off several shots until the creature fell down with a grunt…then it seemed to morph. It lost its hair that slowly receded with its large shape and form as a naked male sprawled on his face was revealed in the street lamp. I blinked back hot tears wondering who my rescuer was, as the person slowly came back to me. It was Tom Sawyer. I lunged to my feet to hug him and he was caught off guard until he gave me a good look over.

"Isabel?" He asked, seeming confused at first but understanding reached his eyes," You're coming with me… Okay?" I nodded, just glad to be alive. "Come on." He took my hand in his and hooked my small bag over his shoulder with a worried look at me as we headed off.

"So…that was the were-wolf?" I questioned and he nodded.

"You going to be okay?" he asked me and I nodded this time before biting my bottom lip in concern. "What?"

"I…would've been dead…if you hadn't been there," I murmured to him and turned to look at him. He blinked, looking a little confused and tilted his head with a boyish grin.

"Then it's a good thing I show up in the nick of time," he said, his voice dropping lower just like mine had as we stared at each other. We were interrupted from whatever was happening as police sirens began and he suddenly tugged my arm to get me to move quicker as we ducked around an alleyway. I didn't know what was happening or where my life was headed now, but I knew it would never return to where it had been before this.

**END NOTE: **I'm so sorry. I left this UNTOUCHED for so long… I mean yeah… Like seriously… This story has a PLOT by the way… It just… I don't know what happened here… This chapter didn't go like it was PROBABLY planned to go so I finished it off as best I could… It's still kind of short but HEY… Whatever right? *laughs* Anyways, here we go… Another SHORT chapter… But the next should be better once I get back into the swing of things with this okay… I hate leaving unfinished work… So SORRY.


End file.
